Redeemer
The Redeemer or Anti-Spawn is a fictional character in Todd McFarlane's comic book series Spawn. The Redeemer is heaven's answer to the Hellspawn. From time to time, the Ethereal Masters seek the assistance of the Star Hive: a heavenly, magical space station to create durable, loyal soldiers for the forces of God. This mysterious organization chooses mortals it feels are worthy and transforms them in to angelic warriors on par with Hell's minions, specifically the minions of Malebolgia. Much like their demonic counterparts, the Redeemers carry the same limitless rage inside their souls, however the core of their anger is that of light rather than darkness. Background The first Redeemer, or Anti-Spawn, as he was referred to at the time, was Jason Wynn, the very man responsible for Al Simmons' death, and therefore indirectly responsible for his transformation into a Hellspawn. Through nuclear diffusion, his body and soul were melded with Angelic Fire, Heaven's answer to Hell's Necroplasm. The Angelic Fire causes Wynn a great amount of pain and suffering, which can supposedly only be alleviated by Spawn's defeat. Frenzied with pain, the Anti-Spawn mercilessly attacks Spawn, who is seemingly unable to defend himself against this new threat. As the Anti-Spawn was about to deliver the killing blow, a distraction provided by the bums in the alley gave Spawn an opening to defeat the Anti-Spawn. Wynn was recalled to the space station, where he was to be infused with even more Angelic Fire seemingly due to his lack of purity preventing him from harnessing its true power. This apparently failed and Wynn was returned to earth with his mind wiped of the events.The second Redeemer was Phil Timper as reformed man who was used as the second host of the Redeemer proved to be far stronger than Jason Wynn the previous Redeemer ever was Giving Al some trouble. Evetuanlly Redeemer was defeated by Al Simmons blowing up the station with Phil Timper now returned to earth as a normal human. The third and current Redeemer was a young man named Eddie Frank who grew up with an Abusive father with his younger brother Andy he had met Spawn before helping him with His abusive father. Later on Eddie after a set of adventures casued him to resent Spawn he commited suicde then later becomes the third Redeemer with all his memories retained and later seeks vengeance against Spawn blaming him for his troubles. Later on Eddie realises that Spawn was trying to help him against his abusive father and later goes to hell to save him.After being trapped there for a while he was freed by Nyx and foguht Spawn against who tooks off his wings reverting back to Eddie Frank once more. Some time later Eddie Frank becomes Redeemer again going after Jim Downing and now having a wife apparently named Victoria.Vitorica was stripped of her wings by Violator and Redeemer was turned into a vampire/angel Hybrid by Vampires into being Violator's slave. After Al Simmons returns Redeemer continues to wage war against him.